marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men (Earth-616)
Official Team Names: X-Men Team Nicknames: Children of the Atom Former Team Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Team Aliases: No other known current aliases =Status= Team Status: Active Team Identity: The X-Men are known mutants, many of their identities are publicly known Base of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York. Formerly Australian Outback =Organization= Team Leader: Cyclops (Astonishing Squad), Storm (Uncanny Squad), Havok (Away Team) Active Members: Beast, Bishop, Colossus, Emma Frost, Gambit, Iceman, Marvel Girl, Nightcrawler, Polaris, Psylocke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Wolverine Former Members: Angel, Banshee, Cable, Cannonball, Cecilia Reyes, Chamber, Changeling, Charles Xavier, Dazzler, Husk, Jean Grey, Joseph, Jubilee, Juggernaut, Longshot, Maggott, Magneto, Marrow, Mimic, Northstar, Thunderbird, Thunderbird III, Sage, Sunfire, Stacy X Unoffical/Honorary/Interim Members: Muir Island X-Men: Tom Corsi, Sharon Friedlander, Guido, Legion, Dr. Moira MacTaggert, Multiple Man, Polaris, Amanda Sefton, Siryn Known Allies: Avengers, Excalibur, Fantastic Four, Moira MacTaggert, New Mutants, X-Factor, Stevie Hunter, Tom Corsi, Carol Danvers, Sharon Friedlander, Spider-Woman Known Enemies: Arcade, Apocalypse, Brotherhood Of Evil Mutants, Hellfire Club, Magneto, Marauders, Mr. Sinister, Mojo, Reavers, Shadow King Total Members: 41 Total Allies: Total number of allies unknown Total Enemies: Total number of enemies unknown Place of Formation: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester, New York. First Appearance: X-Men #1 =History= Classic X-Men The X-Men were founded by Professor Charles Xavier. Mutants were hated and feared because they were unlike humans, Xavier created his School For Gifted Youngsters to create a safe environment where mutants could learn to control their powers. Xavier's first group of students consisted of the bouncing Beast, the high flying Angel, telepath and telekenetic Jean Grey, Iceman, and team leader Cyclops. After training extensively in the school's Danger Room, the students were sent on field missions to protect both humans and mutants from mutants who used their powers with bad intentions. The first such mission brought them to Cape Citadel, Florida in direct confrontation with Magneto, who would go on to become their frequent enemy. All New, All Different When the first group of students were captured by the living island of Krakoa, Xavier recruited an all new, all different group. The German demon-looking teleporter Nightcrawler, Russian strongman Colossus, Irish sonic screaming Banshee, African "Goddess" of weather Storm, Japanese hothead Sunfire, and Native American Thunderbird rescued the original team. The new multi-cultural squad set the tone for future generations of X-Men. Soon after, all of the original X-Men left except for Cyclops. Sunfire abruptly quit. Thunderbird was killed during the new teams second mission against Count Nefaria. Upon rentry to Earth after a mission in space, Jean Grey pushed herself to the limits holding their spacecraft together and shielding her team members from intense radiation. Believed dead upon their crash landing in the Atlantic Ocean, Jean suddenly arose from the ocean wielding more power than ever before and calling herself Phoenix. Soon after, the X-Men returned to space to aid Lilandra Neramani of the Shi'ar stop her brother D'Ken from using the M'Krann Crystal to take over the universe. With the crystal about to shatter and destroy reality itself, Phoenix used her awesome power to fuse it back together. The X-Men returned to Earth, though Xavier and Lilanra began a romance, who became Majestrix of the Shi'ar Empire. Banshee injured his vocal chords during a battle with Moses Magnum, leaving him powerless. He still accompanied the X-Men to Muir Island when they battled Proteus, the reality altering mutant son of Moira MacTaggert. Realizing he wanted to stay by Moria's side, Banshee left the group to be with her. After the recruitment of Kitty Pryde while fighting off Emma Frost to do so, Phoenix caught the attention of Jason Wyngarde. Using a device created by Frost, he projected his illusions directly into Phoenix's mind. Believing to be Lady Grey from the seventeen hundreds and consort to Mastermind, she was easily convinced to become the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club. Phoenix broke free from Wyngarde's control when she saw a psychic version of Cyclops being murdered. Unleashing her dark side, Phoenix used her powers to drive Mastermind insane, destroy the Blackbird, and abruptly depart from Earth. Seeking to enjoy the same sense of power as when she was inside the M'Krann crystal, Phoenix traveled to a distant star and absorbed it's energy. The sun went nova, destroying a nearby planet inhabited by five billion aliens. Upon her return to Earth, Beast designed a neutralizer to subdue the all powerful entity. Xavier placed mental blocks in her mind to reduce Dark Phoenix's powers and allow Jean to regain control. Aware of the massacre in their Empire, The Shi'ar arrived on Earth demanding the death of Dark Phoenix. Xavier invoked Arin'n Haelar, an irrefusable Shi'ar duel of honor. Knowing they would win, Lilandra agreed to allow the Imperial Guard battle the X-Men. Putting up a valiant fight, the mutants fell one-by-one during a long battle on the Blue Area of the Moon. With only Cyclops and Phoenix left standing, Summers was hit by a stray energy bolt. Set into a panic, the mental blocks Xavier placed were destroyed and Phoenix was able to utilize her full power. Lilandra ordered Plan Omega, the complete destruction of the Sol system, upon Phoenix's return. To avert the loss of the entire star system, Xavier ordered the X-Men to defeat Phoenix. Jean regained control once more, only to activate a Kree weapon and commit suicide to avert another disaster. Cyclops deduced it was her plan all along. After the Dark Phoenix debacle, Cyclops left the team leaving Storm to lead, though he frequently returned and unofficially lead the team. Shadowcat became a full fledged member while Banshee left due to injury. New and old enemies alike were fought and defeated, including another bout with Magneto. As Kitty destroyed the central computer of his superweapon, Magneto lashed out and almost killed her. Horrified at his actions, Magneto ceased fighting and contimplated how he had become no better than the humans who massacred his family. Corsair of the Starjammers returned to Earth seeking the X-Men's aid in stopping a rebellion against Majestrix Lilandra. The Starjammers were blackmailed for kidnapping Lilandra while it was really Deathbird, the Majestrix's sister, in league with the alien Brood. The X-Men discovered the truth, stopped the rebellion against the Shi'ar empire, and reunited Xavier with Lilandra. Cyclops discovered that Corsair was actually his father, abducted by the Shi'ar decades earlier. The Brood resurfaced abducting the X-Men, Lilandra, and their friend Carol Danvers. Traveling across the galaxy to their home planet, a Brood Queen emplanted embryos within them. Interested by Danvers unique genetic code, she was experimented upon and became Binary. Although the X-Men escaped from "Sleazeworld" all seemed lost, as once the embryos matured their hosts would undergo a metamorphosis and become a warrior Brood. Storm was saved by a young Acanti, a large space-faring creature that resembles a whale and communicates telepathically. The Acanti had been enslaved by the Brood and used as starships, with nothing left to lose the X-Men vowed to save their race. Freeing the Acanti "prophetsinger" soul from the Brood homeworld, the X-Men were healed. Before killing the Brood Queen, Kitty Pryde found the friendly dragon Lockheed who followed her back to Earth The X-Family Grows During the prolonged period when they were abducted by the Brood, Xavier believed that the X-Men had been killed. Moira MacTaggert convinced him to form a new team of adolescent mutants that needed his help in controlling their powers. Unwilling to see more of his students perish, Xavier vower would only train them in the use of their special abilities and not send them out into combat. These New Mutants ended up in many battles regardless, and frequently aided the X-Men many times upon their reemrgence. Th X-Men learned there was one Brood embryo that had not been eliminated, one planted in Professor Xavier during their first contact with the evil aliens. Racing home they found Xavier had already transformed into one of the Brood while battling the startled New Mutants. Defeated and taken unboard the Starjammer, Xavier's mind was placed in a cloned body. Upon returning from space, Cyclops left the X-Men for a prolonged period of time. He had met Madelyne Pryor during a trip to meet his gradnparents in Anchorage and fell in loved. The two married, and had a child; Nathan. Scott returned to fight Storm over control of the X-Men, but lost and remained with his wife and child. Madelyne's own latent psychic powers held some sway over the outcome. Two more members soon joined the team. Rogue's Brotherhood of Mutants teammates couldn't help as the Carol Danvers persona began to overwhelm her own personality. Xavier agreed to aid the desperate mutant and added her to the roster. Carol Danvers was furious that her friends would allow the girl that destroyed her life to join the team, and left Earth with the Starjammers. Most of Rogue's teammates still held anomisty towards her for what she did when in the Brotherhood, but she slowly gained their trust by continually showing her bravery; she nearly died protecting Wolverine and infiltrated the SHIELD helicarrier to rescue Michael Rossi. Later, Jean Grey's daughter from an alternate timeline Rachel Summers joined. Growing from his crisis of conscience, Magneto became an X-Men ally. Near-death, Xavier convinced his old friend to take his place as headmaster of the institute. Lilandra took him from Earth to recouperate from his injuries. Using the alias of Michael Xavier, Charles Xavier's alleged cousin, Magneto ran the institute for quite a while. Xavier's original students did not trust Magneto at all, and instead formed the government sanctioned X-Factor. Unfortunately Rachel, using the Phoenix codename, went missing and Storm lost her powers right before one of their biggest tests. The "Mutant Massacre" happened quickly, with Mr. Sinister and his Marauders mercilessly exterminating the Morlocks living under Manhattan. Several of the X-Men where gravely injured; Shadowcat was unable to completely phase back to normal, Nightcrawler was in a coma, and Colossus paralyzed. Cyclops' brother and reservist Havok and telepath newcomer Psylocke, after holding her own against Sabretooth, took the injured mutants place. Colossus rejoined the X-Men, but Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat went on to become founding members of Excalibur. Following the massacre, two more members were added to the team. Hailing from Mojoworld was Longshot, actually not a mutant but a genetically enhanced human who could alter probability fields to increase his luck. Joining him was fequent X-Men ally Dazzler, a disco star who could convert sound into light energy. Both joined in time for the "Fall of the Mutants". While in Texas, the X-Men battled the Adversary and appeared to die saving Earth on live television. The X-Men did ineed perish but Roma resurrected them , also casting a spell making them undetectable to electronics and sending them to the Australian Outback. While improving public opinion on the herosim of mutants, their friends and family including the New Mutants and X-Factor believed them to be dead. The cybernetically enhanced Reavers were introduced as enemies while in the Outback, former Hellfire Club member Donald Pierce soon became their leader. Soon, the X-Men were lured back to New York for the "Inferno". Madelyne Pryor, who had always beared a striking resemblence to Jean Grey, was in fact a clone created by Mr. Sinister that a part of the Phoenix Force entered after commiting suicide on the Moon. Pryor struck a deal with the demon N'astirh to become the Goblin Queen out of anger for Cyclops; he abandoned her and their child Nathan once Jean Grey turned out to be alive. N'astirh's intentions to sacrifice Nathan to allow demons to freely travel to Earth becomes apparent as his spells slowly converted New York City into a hellish nightmare. X-Men and X-Factor, after beeing pitted against one another, defeated the demon. Pryor was suicidal after learning or her origin, and killed herself in an attempt to bring Jean Grey with her. Jean survived, and absorbed the remaining Phoenix essence within Madelyne. Divided Besides resurrecting the X-Men, Roma gave them a mysterious jewel called the Siege Perilous. The magical gem could enlarge to a giant portal. All who entered would be judged by higher powers, their good acts and ill deeds weighed, and be reborn in a new life without remembering their past lives. The X-Men found no use for the jewel during the Inferno, against the alien Brood, or when returning to the Savage Land. Curious, Dazzler used her powers to take a look inside the illuminated gem. She saw various alternate versions of herself before they all were murdered and merged into a single being that warned Dazzler everyone dies sometime. Later the same day, a merged Nimrod/Mastermold attacked the X-Men. With only herself and Rogue left standing, Dazzler threw the Siege Perilous behind the Sentinel hoping her enemy would be sucked into the portal. While the portal appeared, the Nimrod/Mastermold anchored itself to the ground and grabbed Rogue as she tried to push it through. With no other choice, Dazzler blasted both of them into the gateway. With Rogue presumed dead, and other members leaving the team, the X-Men were down to only Havok, Dazzler, Colossus and Psylocke. Back in the Savage Land to rescue Polaris, Psylocke had a precognitive vision of the X-Men dying back in the Australian Outback and a bound Gateway pointing to the Siege Perilous. Worried about her vision, Betsy wasn't able to warn the others before Gateway teleported them back to the Outback. Immediately sensing the Reavers approaching when they returned to Australia, Psylocke suggested using the Siege Perilous to escape as the X-Men were in no condition to face the deadly cyborgs. After a brief discussion, and telepathic convincing of Havok, all four mutants entered the gateway. As the portal collapsed back into a gem, Donald Pierce arrived and smashed the jewel to pieces. Meanwhile, Polaris boarded a freighter to travel back home. Her magnetic powers stolen by Zaladane and replaced with awkward size changing and invulnerability, Lorna couldn't simply fly back to her friends. Strangely, she noticed the sailors began to act weird and that her body had become a nexus for negative emotional energy. As chaos erupted on board, Lorna contacted Muir Island for help bringing Banshee to rescue her. Lorna informed all Muir Island residents that the X-Men were indeed alive, but a sudden siege occured anything could be done. A haphazardly created interim group of X-Men was formed to protect allies of the mutants living on Muir Island from an attack by Pierce's Reavers. Lorna joined mutants Forge, Banshee, Multiple Man, Siryn, the morlock Sunder, X-Allies Sharon Friedlander, Tom Corsi, Alysande Stuart, Amanda Sefton, Legion and Moira MacTaggart to defend the research center. Val Cooper dispatched Freedom Force to assist. Though the attack was repelled, Sunder and Stonewall were killed by the cyborgs while Destiny was murdered by a Shadow King possessed Legion. The remaining "Muir Island X-Men" stayed, under the influence of the psychic entity. Weeks after entering the gateway, Rogue in the empty Australian base with her memory intact. At first believing the cosmic judging was a joke, she then realized the memories she contained belonging to Carol Danvers were gone. She was then attacked by Ms. Marvel, and discovered the Siege Perilous had given both personalities within Rogue a body connected to a single life force. Rogue was prepared to die, but Magneto intervened and killed Danvers. The two spent time in the Savage Land, allying themselves with Ka-Zar against Zaladane, and began to become attracted to one another. Their relationship ended before it had a chance to blossom once Magneto killed Zaladane, which Rogue opposed. After the Reaver assault Forge and Banshee began to look for the missing X-Men, and found Colossus in New York City under the guise of Peter Nicholas. His memory of his superheroing life and his special powers gone, Colossus had become a popular artist in Soho living with Genoshan emigrants. Peter even began a realtionship with the Morlock Callisto, her face molded in that of a beautiful model by Masque. Realizing he was happy in his new life, his former teammates left him alone. Psylocke was found naked and amnesiac by agents of The Hand. Her mind and soul were transfered into the Asian body of Kawannon, and she was brainwashed into becoming the Lady Mandarin. On a mission she faced Wolverine, and upon attacking him with her psychic knife the backlash of memories of the X-Men began to break her free from the Hand's control. Storm, believed killed by the Nanny, had actually been de-aged to a pre-teenager; loosing her memories of her adult life in the process. She was framed for muder by the Shadow King, and went back to being a theif. Eventually she crossed paths with Gambit and the two began a partnership, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. Found by the Nanny before long, the two defeated her and though Ororo's memories were returned she remained a child. Ororo took Gambit with her to the X-Mansion and reunited with Forge and Banshee as they were on their search for the missing X-Men. Unfortunately, tests proved Storm was stuck without her powers as a prepubescent . Dazzler was discovered on the beach by Guido, Lila Cheney's bodyguard. Alison learned of her past life through computer files, and became trapped in the Mojoverse after a teleport of Lila's went awry when trying to save Longshot from Spiral. Reunited The partially regrouped team at the X-Mansion is soon thrown another hurdle; Magistrates from Genosha arrive to capture the mutants for crimes committed on the island. Ororo recognizes one of the attackers to be Havok, but cannot warn her teammates before she is defeated along with the New Mutant members Warlock, Wolfsbane, Rictor, and Boom-Boom. All are transported to Genosha by Pipeline and brought before their true captor: Cameron Hodge. Once an X-Factor ally, Hodge actually despises mutants and made a deal with the demon N'astirh to become immortal, and came to take control of the nation. Warlock, already weakened, is able to help his friends escape. Hodge intends to aquire Warlocks transformation powers, but Wolfsbane returns to stop the transfer though Warlock is already dead. Rhane is recaptured, and transformed into a mutate. X-Facor joins the remaining New Mutants and interim X-Men, consisting only of Gambit, Forge, and Banshee, on a rescue mission to save their friends. In South Asia Wolverine, Psylocke, and Jubilee hear of their friend's fates on the news and end up rescuing Boom Boom and Rictor. Jubilee tends to the young mutants, while Logan and Besty infiltrate Hodge's citidal only to be discovered by Havok. The X-Men and X-Factor fare no better, with both squads becoming captives. When Havok sees his brother defeated by Hodge, Alex remembers his life before entering the Siege Perilous. Meanwhile Storm had taken Genegineer David Moreau, creator of the mutate process, hostage but was defeated by Hodge and forced to become a mutate. A mock trial found the mutants guilty, and all are given the choice of being transformed into a mutate or death. They choose death, but Hodge first has to deal with the insurrection of the Genegineer, aware Hodge's actions were insane, and many magistrates including Wipeout. As Wipeout had canceled most of the X-Team's mutant powers, Hodge killed him hoping they would be permenantley lost. Unbeknownst to Hodge, Moureau gave Storm the ability to return the mutants their gifts rather than into a mutate. A rebel magistrate brought Storm to the X-Men and as she used her powers, Ororo reverted back into an adult and regained her powers. Ororo then restored her teammates abilities, and all escaped and started hunting for Hodge. Concurrently, Moreau planted a bomb to destroy all laboratories within the citidal. Furious, Hodge killed the traitor, though the Genegineer was able to weaken him considerbly. The X-Men eventually found their enemy and attacked. Cyclops and Havok unleashed a powerful assault destroying all but Hodge's head which falls near Wolfsbane, who rips it to pieces in a rage. Rictor causes tremors to finally destroy the citidal, burrying the remains of Hodge's broken body. Chief Magistrate Anderson leads a revolt against the Genoshan government, and the Magistrates are able to seize power. Havok and Wolfsbane choose to stay behind and make sure mutants are given fair treatment. Because of the intense media coverage of the Genoshan disaster, the world learns the X-Men are alive. Regardless, the reunited mutants returned to Salem Center and begin to rebuild the team that had been splintered for months. Upon their arrival, Warlock's ashes were spread over Doug Ramsey's grave. Unfortunately, there is no rest for the X-Men. Soon after Xavier returns to Earth from his adventures with the Starjammers, an old enemy returns. Shadow King has been spreading waves of hate around the globe, and uses Polaris to absorb the negative emotional energy to empower himself to unthinkable levels. Professor X uses Cerebro to identify the source of the chaos returned from his soujurn in space, sends the X-Men to Muir Island to confront their oddly acting allies. It seems Moir MacTaggart has been training the "Muir Island X-Men", and new visitors Rogue and Lila Cheney have taken up residence and participated in duels. When the mutants arrive to investigate, they are surprised and defeated by the Shadow King-controlled island residents. Back in Westchester, Stevie Hunter is attacked by a possessed Colossus. Xavier finds no way to break Shadow King's control over him other than erasing the Peter Nicholas personality completely. Charles then asks his original students, X-Factor, to rescue the current X-Team. On Muir Island, Shadow King uses Legion as his human host after the current one is killed while Forge has eluded possession and even freed some of his friends. The remaining heroes in good mind are divided into three teams, focusing on an atral plane attack on Farouk with a second team defending Xavier from physical attacks and a third freeing Polaris and disrupting their enemies' nexus. Forge suceeds in using a neuro-synaptic weapon on Psylocke so she can use her "psychic-knife" on Polaris to destroy Farouk's nexus. Xavier is badly wounded during the battle, his legs broken and again confined to a wheelchair. As Shadow King disappears, Legion falls into a coma and the devistation on of Muir Island is apparent. Most importantly, all five X-Factor members return to the X-Men along with Rogue and Colossus; after many years the X-Men have finally reunited as one team. Blue and Gold Following the events on Muir Island, the interim team go their sperate ways. Val Cooper asked Multiple Man, Polaris, and Strong Guy to join Havok & Wolfsbane (returned from Genosha) along with the Avenger Quicksilver in the new government sanctioned X-Factor. Siryn joins up with X-Force. Sharon Friedlander and Tom Corsi work undercover at a private school looking after a latent mutant. Amanda Sefton eventually joines Excalibur. Forge, Moira, and Banshee return to the X-Mansion and act as the team's support staff. With the team now larger than ever before, organization suddenly became essential; who would make up the X-Men? To remain effective as a group, the X-Men were divided into two squads: *Blue Squad: Cyclops, Wolverine, Jubilee, Beast, Psylocke, Rogue, and Gambit *Gold Squad: Storm, Jean Grey, Archangel, Iceman, Colossus, and newcomer Bishop The Gold Squad begins their tenure attending a party at the Hellfire Club thrown by Emma Frost. The White Queen expalins she and other members of the Club are targets of assasination, and seeks the help of her former enemies. Before long, Trevor Fitzroy arrives and begins attacking Frost and her Hellions. In Australia, Donald Pierce is under attack by Fitzroy's Sentinels. Gateway teleports Pierce to New York, along with three of the attacking robots. The Sentinels seemingly kill Frost, Pierce, and Jean Grey. Fitzroy drains the life of every Hellion he can subdue, killing all of Frost's students. Returning her body to the X-Mansion, Xavier realizes Jean's consciousness had been relocated to Emma Frost's body. Jean wakes while in the custody of Fitzroy and Shinobi Shaw, who are revealed to be members of the Upstarts. The Upstarts compete in a contest of murder run by the Gamesmaster. Their first targets were former and current Hellfire Club members, and Fitzroy believes he has won and is entitled to run the Upstarts. Jean surprises the two by using telekinesis, a power Emma Frost lacks, and escapes with the X-Men. Fitzroy uses the Hellions life escence to open a portal to the future and bring some allies. Bishop, a future X-Man born in the 21st century, arrives instead. Fitzroy escapes, and Bishop joins the present day X-Men. Xavier realizes the White Queen's psyche also remains alive, and is returned to her own comotose body. The Blue Squad meanwhile battles Magneto and his Acolytes. Discovering Moira MacTaggart altered his DNA years ago when he regressed to a toddler, Erik questions if his recent turn to heroics was a result of Moira's tampering or his own free will. Magneto forces Moira to brainwash the Blue Squad into joining his Acolytes and reside on Asteroid M, a space station haven for mutants. To make matter worse, the American and Russian governments have decided to use a plasma cannon on the space station to end the threat of Magneto once and for all. Worried about their friends, the Gold Squad sneaks on board and rescues their teammates, while a traitorous Fabian Cortez abandons Asteroid M and plans to make Magneto a martyr so mutants around the world will join him. Xavier trys to talk the Acolytes into escaping the doomed base with the X-Men, but Magneto and his followers instead stay to die. Battles with Omega Red (a member of the Soviet Super Soldier program) and Hazard followed before the two teams fought together during the "X-Cutioners Song". Professor X was giving a speech during a Lila Cheney peace concert when Stryfe (disguised as Cable) shot Xavier and infected him with a technoorganic virus. Simulataneously, Cyclops and Jean Grey were abducted by the Horsemen of Apocalypse in Westchester. They are delivered to Mr. Sinister, disguised as Apocalypse unbeknownst to the Horsemen. Sinister handed over the Summers couple to Stryfe in exchange for a mysterious container. The Gold Team searches for Scott and Jean while the Blue Team joins X-Factor in hunting down X-Force for information on Cable's whereabouts. Cable convinces Wolverine and Bishop it is Stryfe who shot Xavier and not himself, revealing both are from the future and have long been enemies. Apocalypse wakes up from rejuvenation to find he has been impersonated, is defeated by Stryfe. With Beast and Dr. MacTaggert unable to save Xavier, they are forced to work with Apocalypse. He speeds up the cycle of the techno-organic virus, forcing the pathogen to burn itself out before it can kill the Professor. Wolverine recieves a subconscious telepathic message from Jean, hinting that she is being held captive on the Moon. The X-Men find Stryfe's Moon base and launch an attack. Scott and Jean are rescued, though Cable disappears with Stryfe into the timestream. Meanwhile, Sinister opens his container to find nothing inside. It is soon revealed that Essex opened a Pandora's Box with Stryfe's final revenge on the Summers clan; the mutant infecting Legacy Virus. Apocalypses Following the assasination attempt, the X-Men seemingly deal with one crisis after the next without a break. Magneto resurfaces very much alive and with a new lead Acolyte: Exodus, the self proclaimed voice of Magneto. During "Fatal Attractions" Magento prepares an all out war on humanity upon learning the Magneto Protocals, a plan to alter the Earth's electromagnetic field to inhibit Erik's powers, had been activated. Devastated by his sister's death by the Legacy virus, Colossus loses faith in Xavier's dream and decides to join Magneto and try his. The rest of the X-Men stand by their mentor and attack Magneto on his new space base Avalon when he begins sending massive EMP waves around the globe. Jean and Xavier attack him telepathically, while Wolverine strikes to save Quickvsilver from his own father. Wounded and furious, Magneto rips the adamantium laced onto Logan's skeleton out of his body and leaves him near death. Unable to deal with his old friend's violence any longer Xavier shuts down Magneto's mind, leaving him a vegetable. Colossus stays with his leader, vowing to care for him until he heals. Not long after, the X-Men must deal with the Phalanx Covenant. The Phalanx, a techno-organic race bent on ruling the world, takes over the X-Mansion and assumes the form of various X-Men. Banshee manages to escape along with the captive Sabretooth, a recovering Emma Frost, and the youngest X-Man Jubilee. Banshee learns the Phalanx are after the next generation of mutants, hoping to experiment and eventually be able to absorb the young mutants into their collective. Sean and Emma are able to save the targeted young mutants, but only with the sacrifice of the young Clarice Ferguson, aka the 616 Blink. The saved teenage mutants become Generation X and are taught how to use their mutant powers by Banshee and Frost at the Massachusetts Academy. Generation X is still in it's infancy when Legion wakes up from his coma with his fragmented mind completely healed. Wanting to make up for the pain he has caused his father, David Haller plans to travel back in time to kill Magneto; eliminating the greatest threat to human/mutant coexistance and fufilling his father's dream. Bishop, Storm, Iceman, and Psylocke travel back in time to stop him, but are defeated. As Legion fires a powerful psi-blast at Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier takes the sacrifices himself to save his friend. With his own father dead, Legion fades away along with the rest of the X-Men. Only Bishop, a temporal anamoly, remains unaffected. In the present day, a crystalline wave emerges from the M'Krann Crystal and eliminates all of reality. Legion's altering of the timeline is devastating. Noticing the mutant energies during the battle against Haller, Apocalypse begins his world domination a decade earlier than he would've otherwise. Rather than be defeated by X-Factor, Apocalypse and his Horseman conquer all of North America in a world known as the Age of Apocalypse. He erects a citidal on Manhattan Island with breeding pens and ghastly experiments run by Sinister and Dark Beast, a twisted version of Hank McCoy. Humans flee to Europe, and are frequently massacred by Sentinels. In this reality, the X-Men are created by Magneto and act as freedom fighters. Although they suffer many casualties, the X-Men are able to send Bishop back in time to stop Legion and restore reality to normal. Somehow four AOA individuals remain in the normal 616 reality (X-Man, Sugar Man, Dark Beast, Holocaust) while two (Blink and Sabretooth) join the dimensional hopping Exiles. Onslaught When the Professor shut down Magneto's mind months earlier, Erik Lennsherr's anger combined with Xavier's repressed negativity resulted in the birth of a psychic being. Lying dormant, Xavier's increased frustration with anti-mutant sentiment, deaths due to the Legacy Virus, and failing his own students led him to the breaking point. Immediately following the end of the Age of Apocalypse, a mutant is murdered outside the grounds of the Institute by an angry mob. This final failure of Charles Xavier awakens the near-invulnerable entity: Onslaught. Concurrently, Rogue discovers the engimatic Joseph. At first she believed him to be Magneto playing dumb, but realized he was truely amnesiac. Concluding he must be Magneto without any memories, Rogue brought him to the X-Men. Using Xavier's body, Onslaught aims to turn the human race into a collective. Seeking more power, he absorbs the powerful mutants Franklin Richards and X-Man. Erecting a citidal on Manhattan Island and closing it off from the rest of the world, Onslaught uses Sentinels and mutant minions to battle rebelling heroes. A first strike by the combined might of the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and the X-Men frees Xavier from the entity's control and leaves him as psionic energy contained within special armor. Jean Grey aids the Hulk in destroying Onslaught's armor. Thor then flew into the now unprotected psionic energy being and managed to damage him. Surmising mutants would only empower Onslaught, the other non-mutant members of the Avengers and Fantastic Four followed and sucessfully destroyed the entity while seemingly sacrificing their own lives. In actuality, Franklin Richards used his reality warping powers to transport them to a pocket universe. No one discovers the fate of the 616 heroes for a while, and until then ani-mutant hysterity erupts into chaos. Professor Xavier is taken into federal custody. The mysterious Bastion uses the Onslaught crisis to push his militant anti-mutant agenda to the United States government. With the nations approval, Bastion's Prime Sentinels hunt down and eliminate mutants across the country under Operation: Zero Tolerance. Five members of the X-Men (Cannonball, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean Grey, and Storm) are captured along with members of Generation X, though all manage to escape. The Xavier Institute is completely ransacked, though Cable is sucessful in protecting the mansion's extensive computer systems. In New York City, Iceman manages to save Dr. Cecilia Reyes (a mutant with a psioplasmic force field) from termination, though her genetic secret is exposed. The bone-wielding Morlock Marrow and Israeli mutant Sabra join the two and take the confrontation to Bastion himself. Before the matter can worsen, Senator Kelly is brave enough to put an end to the murder and SHIELD arives to arrest the madman. Bastion is later revealed to be the Nimrod/Mastermind robot upon emerging from the Siege Perilous. Meanwhile the other X-Men are returning from a space journey to aid the Shi'ar, and Bishop is separated from his teammates along with Deathbird. The rest end up prisoners of the Nanny, and are eventually brought before Erik the Red (a disguised Magneto) who puts Gambit on trial for past crimes. Erik reveals Gambit lead the Marauders to the Morlocks during the "Mutant Massacre". Repulsed, Remy's friends abandon Gambit half-naked in Antarctica. Returning home, the remaining X-Men help save Cyclops from Bastion's last laugh; a bomb planted in his chest. Dr. Reyes, Marrow, and Maggott (a mysterious mutant met by Psylocke and Angel with intestines that became giant maggotts) stay at the Institute and join the X-Men. The Summers leave for Alaska so Scott can recover from his wounds, leaving Storm and Wolverine in charge. Rogue, Joseph, Psylocke, and Cannonball also remain. The new team only exists briefly, battling Alpha Flight and extradimensional demons. Shadow King returns to trick Psylocke into giving him control of every mind on Earth, and all telepaths briefly loose their powers. Betsy manages to defeat him, though she must not use her telepathy or telekinesis so as to keep him prisoner. =Miscellaneous= Equipment: Danger Room, Cerebro Transportation: Blackbird Weapons: No known weapons. Notes: No special notes. ---- Related Articles: ---- External Links: ---- References: * X-Men #1 MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Essential X-Men Vol. 1-5 (Uncanny X-Men #94-#198, Annuals 1-9, Giant Sized X-Men #1) ---- Return to Team Selection ---- Category:Teams Category:Active Teams Category:Good Teams